From Fire They are Born
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: After a horrific fire that engulfed a hotel, two sisters were taken into the flames. They wake up in the mythical Middle Earth, outside the gates of Lothlorien. How will they adjust to their second life after being taken so tragically in the first? Rated M just in case. Haldir/OC.
1. Taken by the Flames

She was scared; frightened to the point of curling into a ball, only to cry from the pain of fear in her chest. A cry flowed from her lips, followed by a lung tearing cough and watery eyes. She didn't know how this happened; she didn't understand what was going on or what to do to save her. She was trapped. Evelyn pulled her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them tightly. How could she have gone from a simple retrieval of her forgotton laptop be stuck in a nightmare of black smoke and summertime heat. She could hear the crackling of flames through her thin walls, another cry tearing away from her throat.

"Evelyn!" A scream called from the down the hallway, coughing followed soon after as hands beat against the walls. The young teen looked up from her knees at the sound of her older sister yelling her name, coughing in agony of the thick airy smoke.

Pulling her pink V-neck shirt hem up her nose, she tried her best to get her sisters attention. "Willow! Willow I'm in here! Willow!" She cried for her sister, she screamed for sister. All she wanted was to be pulled away from this bad dream and into safety.

"Evelyn!" Willow called again, closer to the door now as the young girl let out another sob for her sister. Evelyn heard the doorknob be grasped, followed by a low and painful hiss of 'shit' before the older sibling kicked the door in, the shambles bending and the length of wood hung sideways.

Without thinking, Evelyn leaped from her bed and into the open arms of her sister and without hesitation, they barreled down the hallway. Willow gripped Evelyn's hand tightly in hers as they ran through the winding hallways of the ninth floor of the hotel they were staying in. She didn't understand how the fire broke out, she ultimately didn't care for all she wanted to was to get Evelyn safely out. Pulling Evelyn into her side and wrapping her arm tightly around the teens shoulder, Willow took a sharp turn down a corridor where she knew the stairwell was, only to come face to face with a wall of fire; licking and snapping at the walls and floor making an ugly black bubbling surface.

Her heart fell into a pit as her eyes began to water from the thick smoke. She could feel the oxygen being seeped from the air as more and more flames erupted, hearing now falling to a low ring as she again ran down the hallway hoping to find another escape. Evelyn sobbed into Willow's shoulder, holding on tightly to her waist as she ran and turned down various corridors and hallways, a cursed hiss every time.

Tears were freely flowing down Willow's face, making clear trails on her blackened skin as she came to yet another dead end. She gripped Evelyn tight, almost crushing, as she backed into a wall. They were trapped. Every possible escape was closed off by the fire; there was no other way to get out. She slid down the wall with Evelyn still tightly enclosed in her arms, sobbing along with her sister as more flames licked the walls. The air was getting heavy and with the precious seconds she had, she recollected on the wonderful twenty-five years she had. No doubt that Evelyn was doing the same with her mere fifteen.

With a deep and shuddering breath Willow spoke. "It'll all be over soon." Her voice was thick and scratchy from the smoke but sobbed along with her sister. "I have you, I'm right here with you." Her arms tightened around Evelyn as the flames advanced closer and closer, until Willow felt the searing pain on her arm. Quickly, she shifted to where her back was facing the fire, locking Evelyn between her front and the wall.

_Please..._

With that final thought, Willow and Evelyn screamed and cried out as the flames finally surrounded them. Willow felt the engulfed sear on her back that traveled up her shoulder and neck but she still held Evelyn tightly in her arms, their cries and screams mixed together until finally; they ceased and the only sound there was, was the crackling of the thick fire.


	2. A Meeting in the Woods

Haldir sighed lightly, adjusting himself on the tree limb with bow and arrow slacked. Eyeing to the right he caught glimpse of Orophin and Rumil, both standing in the tree keeping eyes on the plain. They had been on patrol with this day marking the fifteenth and all the men were ready to retire to their homes. Since the departure of the Fellowship two weeks ago, Orcs have been sighted too close to the forest than the wardens would like and so the patrols were doubled. Movement to the left caught Haldir's attention and to the elves dismay, two Orcs were making their trek across the grass, mumbling something to each other that was unknown to the elves.

Haldir pulled his arrow back, taking aim at larger orc as Orophin took aim toward the other. _"Be sure to kill it, Orophin."_Haldir spoke to his brother and with the slight nod, both released their arrows, both hitting their targets in the soft necks of the Orcs. The beast squealed in pain before crumpling the grounds in a heap of black and grey, looking as if the green grass was burned. Haldir grasped his bow tightly and with a wave to his brothers and other wardens, they leaped from the trees, some with bows still raised as they moved closer to the dead beasts.

_"That's another pair within the hour, Brother. It won't be long until another groups passes."_Rumil voiced as he retrieved his brothers arrows then wiping them in the grass with a sneer.

Haldir sighed and took his arrow from Rumil and placed it back in his quiver. _"I know. All we can do is make sure they don't pass into the forest. Come, lets pull them to the others light fire to them."_With his bow strung across his back, Haldir and Orophin grasped an orc, much to their dismay and dragged it along the grass and into the trees where a pile was soon beginning to grow. Over forty-three ocrs lay dead in the heap, all shot down as they passed along the plain, all heading to the same destination. The ring was still growing in power and Saruman was steadily growing along with it, sending a new type of orc, one that can travel in the light and were stronger. With a grunt of heave from the March Warden and his brother, the orcs were thrown into the pit and the other elves set fire to the bodies.

_"We should head back into the trees."_Haldir breathed deep and looked back to his men. _"More will no doubt be heading this way."_With nods towards their captain, the other Elven soldiers spread about and back into the tree tops. Orophin kicked some twigs and leaves toward the fire, disgust spreading among his features.

_"How many more do you believe will come again?"_Rumil asked lowly as he strung his bow across his back and followed his brothers through the trees. Haldir's lips pursed together in thought. Neither he nor his brothers could determine how many more orcs or Uruk-Hai would pass through in pursuit for the ring, for all they knew there was army out there. All they could do was take down as many his men could, enforce the Lady's spell and pray for the fellowships success. The brothers walked in silence back to their posts but halted when the sound of the Warden call reached their ears.

Haldir drew his sword quickly and listened to the slight bird-like call of one his men. Pin pointing which soldier was calling to them; they ran through the trees before reaching the caller crouching by a bush, bow and arrow drawn.

_"What do you see, Rahl?"_Haldir whispered, crouching next to the elf and eyed where the arrow was pointed.

_"I noticed movement, sir. Though, It was very subtle to be an orc; a human perhaps."_Rahl's tension on his bow slacked when he noticed the tiny figure fall, then reappear with haste and dash to the left.

Haldir always trusted the eyesight of Rahl, It has yet to fail him in any form. With a clasp to the young elf's shoulder the March Warden stood. _"Rumil, stay with Rahl and keep us covered. Ororphin and I will run to the opposite wood and see what is amiss."_The youngest of the three brothers nodded and knelt beside Rahl with arrow notched and bow at the ready.

Haldir looked above into the trees, seeing his other men notch arrows allowing the two brothers to sprint across the plain, and into the adjacent forest. With legs beating across the grass with ease and grace, the elves entered the trees no doubt noticed by roaming evils and drew their weapons with eyes keen. Orophin held his bow before him, arrow ready and stayed close to his brother, who held his sword before him.

These woods did not belong to the Lady of the Wood, hence there was no reason for the wardens to venture to this side of the plain, this is the forest humans trek through and usually come no further than the first line of trees to Lothlorien. Haldir knew these woods just as less as the next warden, that alone held his alert high and eyes focused on every slight movement.

_"Brother."_Orophin whispered as he slowly turned his arrow to the left, toward a small path in between two low trees. Haldir turned along with his brother, sword held tightly and firmly in hands. Bushes rustled and twigs snapped but what the brothers didn't understand was that with every rustle and snap, a low wail and cry echoed along with it. Haldir eyed his brother before lowering his sword.

_"Show yourself!"_He demanded though no rustle or movement happened; only slight sniffles and cries reached them.

Haldir sighed and lowered his sword completely. _"Brother it could be a trap."_Orophin's hand clasped to his brother's shoulder to keep him from advancing. He felt something in his gut and seeing his brother drop his guard made the feeling twist.

With a shrug of his shoulder the older brother slowly stepped forward, grasp still tight around his sword as he called again Westron. "Come out and reveal yourself." His voice was low and as gentle as he could manage, hoping to see something rise from the leaves.

Evelyn was frightened even more so than she was in the fire. She was in pain with the deep burns on her shoulder and arm, no doubt that Willow was in even worse danger. All she remembered was awaking on dirt ground surrounded by trees and Willow lying beside her, arms loose and not waking up. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fought a sob hiccup when a man spoke, not recognizing the words at all.

Why? Why did she leave Willow's side? Stupid, stupid, stupid repeated in her head with each tight shut from her soaking eyes. Fingers reaching up and clawing at the charred flesh of her elbow, the itching so unbearable; making new tears flow down in waves. She wanted to go home, she wanted to go home with her sister and pretend that this never happened. Pretend that they didn't 'die' and their punishment wasn't loneliness in a large forest. Evelyn squeezed her eyes tighter when she heard the unrecognizable words be spoken again, only followed by advancing footsteps and skin tightening around leather.

"Come out and reveal yourself."

She understood that. Could these people speak English? She could hear the calming in the man's voice, but she didn't want to leave the safety of the bush, not wanting to be hurt worse than she already was. Scrubbing at her eyes with what was left of her charred pink shirt, she chose her words hoping to sound brave but alas, it quivered.

"Please, all I'm looking for is help?"

The voice hit the brothers like an orc arrow. The quivering voice was caked with fear and sadness, hints of pain that the elves could sense. Rahl was right; it was a human, a young female at that. Haldir glanced at his brother, nodding slightly for the bow to be lowered and sheathing his own weapon before taking another step closer.

"We will do all we can, please come out let us assist." His voice was kept calm, wanting the child to come out on her own accord.

Evelyn's forehead rose at the odd way of this man's speaking. No one talked like that in Virginia; no one even had that accent in Virginia as far as she knew. She sat for a few minutes and clawed at her flaking skin, the itch now even more unbearable than before causing a hiccup and whimper to cry out. She knew that the men heard it and with the non-moving Willow now in her vision, she stepped out lightly, praying to whoever she could think of that these men were true with their words.

Haldir sucked in a breath as the young human girl climbed through the leaves only to stumble to her knees, hands wiping furiously at her soaking eyes. The brothers saw that she was extremely burned, badly from what they could decipher. Charred blackened skin covered her entire left arm and leg, the skin around the elbow torn and red from scratching while blotches of angry red and black littered her neck and collarbone. She could feel their stares upon her deformed skin, causing new tears to cascade down her chin and sobs to rack her shoulders as she tried to cover herself.

With swift movements Haldir unlatched his cloak and slung it across her shoulders, wrapping his arms around the small girl minding her cries of pain where he touched and lifted her from the ground to stand on her wobbly feet. "What happened, young one?"

Flashes of the thick smoke and angry howling crackles of fire flooded her memory like a slap. She remembered sitting in her hotel room, screaming for her sister and Willow coming back for her only to have them both come to a dead end trying to escape. She could feel the stinging sear of the fire on her skin, her flesh boiling and Willow's screams dying before her own in the flames.

Evelyn stared into the slate blues of the man that was holding her steady, more new tears forming in her swollen eyes and chin quivering. She gulped a lump in her dry throat, tight with unleashed sobs. "My sister and I, we were in a fire." Evelyn grasped the man's shoulders, attempting to push him away. "We have to go for Willow." She gave one final jerk before falling limp and sobbed into the man's soft shirt, clutching him dearly.

Haldir soothed the young and sobbing girl with soft pats to her back, allowing her to soak his shirt with her fearful tears. He glanced to Orophin, who was now looking at the ground as if looking for a trail. Gently pulling the girl to look at him, he wiped her soaking cheeks.

"Do you know where you left her last?" Evelyn stared at him and sniffed before pointing past Orophin and into the forest.

"There's a type of clearing about five minutes that way." She sniffed again. "I heard people running all around us so I rolled her into a dip in a tree, before I ran off for help." She sniffed violently and tears fell harder than before. "She's hurt a lot more bad than I am and I'm scared that I hurt her more." Evelyn's throat closed into a chocking sob as she rubbed at her eyes with her less burned hand. Haldir repeated what she said to Orophin since he could not speak the language of man as well as him, both elves hearts breaking for the harmed girl.

"What is your name, young one?" Haldir asked softly.

Evelyn looked from the one holding her to the one that stood silently off to the side before back to the other. "I'm Evelyn." Her voice was now a lot quieter than before, making the brothers smile.

"I am Haldir and that is my brother Orophin. We will get your sister and take you both some place safe." Haldir again wiped at the girls face, which nodded and shimmied out of the man's hold to stand at her best ability on her own. Gathering her balance and shaking away the dizziness, she turned and started stumbling in the direction of her sister, the two men fowling behind her.

"That tree, right over there." Evelyn pointed to the large tree that had a slight dip near it trunk, which was where she left Willow. Excitement filled her and went to run toward her sister, only to be grasped and pulled back by Orophin quickly before she stepped forth from the trees. Brother stared at brother, both hearing the thundering steps of their enemy no more than a quarter mile from here.

_"They will be upon us soon. We must get the other girl and flee to our forests and to our archers._" Evelyn stared at Orophin, enthralled with the way he spoke and how Haldir nodded to him. She looked back toward the tree again, wanting to sprint to Willow and be with her sister again but Orophin held her tightly. Haldir stood and took his cloak from Evelyn, confusion etched into her features.

"You are to stay with Orophin, he will protect you. I will retrieve your sister and we must make haste back to our forest. You must trust us, young one." Even nodded and sank into Orophin, who in turn held her close to his side under his cloak. Haldir nodded to his brother and with quick energy he sprinted toward the tree, keeping his hearing keened on the footsteps a few hundred paces away. Skidding in the dry leaves he threw his arms into the dip, grasping something soft and very warm and with a heave he lifted a groaning woman into his arms. Her eyes closed and head lulled, he could clearly see the extent of damage.

Saving observations for later, he locked the woman in his arms and sprinted back to Orophin who held Evelyn tight in his grasp. Haldir paused next to his brother and laid the woman to the ground with cloak. He quickly wrapped it around her charred body, lifted her with ease and held tightly as the brothers barreled through the trees with others on their trail.

Orophin gripped Evelyn's wrist very tight as he flew behind his brother. He could hear and practically see the dark forms of the orcs running after them, their shadows tainting the trees and their squeals stabbing their ears. Evelyn huffed and tried to wrap her fingers around the man's wrist, staggering in a hopping run as the pain of her burns began to escalate; she was afraid she couldn't keep up and get them killed.

Orophin could feel that the young girl was faltering and with the jerks of encouragement for her to keep running along his side, he was going to pull her arm from the socket. Skidding to a halt and throwing his bow string over his chest, he gripped Evelyn's waist and hoisted her into his arms, resuming his pace behind his brother. Evelyn groaned at the sudden movement but nonetheless wrapped her arms around the man's neck, noticing the ugly black creatures running behind them and hid her eyes in his shoulder.

Haldir tightened his hold on the woman when the sound of the orcs squeals and roars reached his ears. His heart thumped rapidly in slight fear as the woman in his arms obstructed his sword and bow use, he just hoped that they reached the clearing in time for his archers to aim and fire at however many beasts were behind them. Taking a sharp turn to the left past a tree, Haldir saw the opening to the clearing and a line of his men at the forest edge making a smirk form and more adrenaline to course through him. The brothers now shoulder to shoulder, they leaped out of the forest and into the clearing, both turning to see that a large number of orcs were behind them.

_"Take aim and Fire!"_Haldir called out and with the precision of his Elven warriors, arrows shot past them in slicing air and impaled their targets dead. Haldir and Orophin raced to the firing archers and at last they were back within their borders. Evelyn released her hold on Orophin and slid down from his neck, running over to Willow, who was placed gently on the ground by Haldir.

"Willow." She whispered and grasped her sister's charred cheeks, the feeling of cold leather under her fingertips. Tears, for the millionth time this night, flowed down from Evelyn's swelled eyes and dripped onto her sisters closed ones. She saw the burns that encased her entire right arm with black, flaking blotches, deep sears that traveled from the back of her left shoulder and up her neck to the underside of her chin. The last thing Evelyn saw was that Willows long, curly deep chocolate brown hair was singed to black ash.

"Oh Willow." Evelyn sniffed and stroked what was left of the dark brown hair. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone back to the room." She hiccupped and sobbed into her sister's shoulder, fingers still caressing the singed hair and burnt skin of Willows cheek.

The orcs were now dead and being pulled to the pile as Haldir, Rumil and Orophin stood around and watched the young humans.

_"Were these who Rahl saw?"_Rumil asked as his eyes stayed on the two girls.

_"It was the younger one who Rahl saw, she left her older sister in a tree hollow to go and search for help."_Haldir mumbled as he walked over and placed his hand on the girls head, making her whirl around and stare up at him with bloodshot green eyes.

"She is going to die." Evelyn wailed. "She's going to die and it's my entire fault." With a sniff, hiccup and scrub at her eyes more sobs racked her form as she covered her face from the three men around her. Haldir sighed and raked his fingers through her hair in hopes of quieting her cries, his affection and gentleness surprising himself and his brothers.

Rumil took a slight step forward before waltzing over and kneeling next to the heavily burned woman. With his little knowledge in medical care, even he could see that these burns were severe. Bright red 'new' flesh was seen in the cracking and flaking black and soot littered her entire body that mimicked the sears. Placing his fingers to her neck and hand to her forehead, a smile formed.

_"Her pulse is there but neither strong nor weak. I believe she has a chance if we can get her to the healers, some of these burns look infected."_Evelyn stared at the new man speaking the language she couldn't understand but didn't miss the smile that was on his and his brothers' faces. Haldir stepped forth and lifted the woman back into his arms, looking back to his brothers and Evelyn.

"There is hope for your sister, young one. Come, we must make haste to Calas Galadhon."


	3. Into Willows Dreams

_"We hope your stay was enjoyable, yes?" The smiling man behind the desk asked as he handed back the credit card. The woman smiled as well and nodded as she accepted the card, placing it into her green bag. The hotel was bustling with people, many checking in for the fine vintage style rooms, others checking out with smiles on their faces. The Rose Garden Bed and Breakfast was a large, classical styled inn. Fifteen stories high elegantly detailed and furnished; it was a pleasure to stay in. The woman took the paper slip from the man, pulled a pen from her purse and began to write when a groan and innocent curse made her look up from her signature.._

_"What's the matter, Evelyn?" The woman asked lightly to the young girl who was glowering at her suitcase. Green eyes turned and looked into her browns, a little frown to the teen's lips. _

_"Like an idiot, I left my laptop on the bed. Can I run up and go grab it? I'll be real quick." Evelyn, Willow's fifteen year old sister, held a self-scolding look to her features. Willow sighed and check her watch, 9:15 PM._

"Our plane leaves at 10:45 and it's almost an hour to the airport." Evelyn eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped, making Willow groan. She knew she couldn't leave her lap top, a mac book no less. Damn electronics were way too expensive to be left behind.

_"Fine but be really quick." She grabbed the key off the desk without the man seeing and gave it to Evelyn. "Get in, get out and we're gone." Evelyn nodded before jogging toward the elevator, pressing the button and looked back to her sister. Willow raised her arm and tapped at her wrist, receiving a nod from the young girl as the doors opened and closed._

_Willow paced around her luggage with arms crossed and fingers tapping. With a blow of air from her cheeks she raised her wrist; 9:29 was the time and Evelyn should have been back by now. Groan after groan made their way out of her throat, pacing quicker around the lobby with eyes trained on the elevator. It hasn't opened since the young girl left for her doll and that made Willow suspicious. Out of reflex she checked her watch once more, seeing that it just struck 9:30 and another worried sigh escaped her lips._

_"Everyone must evacuate!" A voice yelled and no sooner, a woman barreled through the stair case door followed by smoke. Willow heart sank. "A fire has broken out! Someone call 911!" She screamed and soon everyone in the lobby was in a panic. Like a stampede they all raced toward the doors, most leaving the luggage behind as they fled._

_Willow looked from the elevator to the stairwell and finally her heart thumped painfully. "Evelyn." She whispered and with the oncoming adrenaline, she raced toward the stairwell door intent on finding her sister, when a hand grasped her jacket and lurched her backwards._

_"Are you mental!?" The man from behind the desk yelled. "When you evacuate you flee from danger, not run to it!" He began to drag her toward the entry doors, not listening to anything she screamed at him. The young man kept a tight grip on her arm and went to throw themselves out the door, when a loud and painful crack erupted on his cheek._

_Willow huffed and slapped him again, his hold on her now gone. "I'm not leaving this building without her." A hard shove blasted the man out the doors and Willow again sprinted toward the stairwell, where she knew nine flights of stairs would greet. Throwing the door open and heaving up the stairs, she ignored the screams in her knees as she counted each flight of cases. Finally reaching the ninth floor, she could feel the heat and see the ominous glow of orange through the door window; fear settling in her gut. With the door thrown open, she was greeted by the intense heat of a thousand suns and flames licking at the walls further down the hallway._

_She had no idea how this started or who may have started it but she wasn't going to lose her sister. "Evelyn!" She screamed among the crackle of the fire, tears flowing down her cheeks when she heard no answer. She took a slow step forward, keeping her ears trained on her surroundings as she coughed and shielded her eye from the thick black smoke. She screamed her for her sister again and broke out into a blind run when she heard the faint call of her name._

"E... Evelyn..." The woman moaned quietly, startling the elves around her. Evelyn was lying in Orophins arms, legs finally giving out and not wanting to move but when she heard her name from her sister's lips, she lightly kicked and tried to get the man holding her to put her down. Orophin stepped closer and angled himself so Evelyn could reach over and place her hand on the burned woman cheek.

"Willow." Evelyn called softly as she caressed her sisters' burned skin, but no other sound came from her. Tears welled up in Evelyn's eyes as she dropped her hand and leaned into Orophin, suddenly extremely tired. The brothers saw the exchange and began to pick up their pace toward the realm, wanting to get the humans there for treatment.

"We do not have farther to go, young one." Haldir spoke with a small smile as she adjusted Willow in his arms. "Our home is just beyond this hill." Evelyn looked over to him with a tiny smile of her own before continuing her gazing at her sister, still and limp in Haldir's arms.

_"Brother."_Rumil called. _"We've never seen burns of such magnitude; I'm praying to the valar we are able to them."_Doubt and fear was in the younger brothers' voice as he looked over the burns on each girl, eyes falling on the angry sear on the older sisters' shoulder and neck. Haldir followed Rumil's eyes and also looked upon the young humans. Evelyn was curled up into Orophin, eyes trained on her sister but began to flow shut with exhaustion.

_"Their wounds are bad. I just pray that the will to live is strong within the both of them."_Haldir mumbled and adjusted Willow gently.

Orophin caught the tender notion and smirked toward his brother. _"We met these humans no more than four hours ago and I've never seen our haughty brother so gentle with a human."_ That earned a chuckle from Rumil and glare from Haldir.

_"The race of man is nothing but proud and greedy that I feel only slight sympathy for although, these women are hurt and were defenseless. I'm pretty sure if a band of men came through no doubt they would be taken advantage of."_Haldir looked from Orophin back down to Willow, head lulled and mouth slightly parted for breath then to Evelyn who was fast asleep, cheek rested against Orophins shoulder and hands limp in her lap.

_"Though, I can't help but feel that there is something amiss with these two. I'm sure the Lady would be able to decipher this."_Rumil glanced toward Orophin who gave a nod of agreement for Haldir mentioned.

They continued down the hill, slow enough so the decent wouldn't disturb the sleeping girls and finally came across the entry gates to Galdahon. A line of wardens greeted them with nods, allowing them to pass and enter the tree city. Elves that were walking around with their daily chores stopped and stared at the brothers passed, humans nestled in their arms and badly injured. Some looked on in curiosity as they have never seen a human so close, while most sneered.

Haldir looked around to his people as they trekked through the trees toward the House of Healing, surprisingly coming face to face with Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The brothers bowed their head toward the Lord and Lady, the slight movement making Evelyn to open her eyes and blink them rapidly. She turned her head from Orophin's shoulder and her eyes caught sight of a bright white light, a smiling woman standing in it. She stared quietly in awe and the woman giggled.

"Your wardens Haldir, sent me word of what you came upon in the adjacent woods." Her voice, to Evelyn sounded like flowing stream water making her want to hear more.

"We found the young one at the tree line; she looked for help after hiding her sister." Haldir looked toward the alert Evelyn and then to his Lady. "We got to them just before an orc herd passed through."

Gladerial nodded and ghosted her eyes toward the older human, gasping at the extent of the burn damage. "I have our best healers waiting for them. Please, follow me." With a gliding turn, Celeborn followed his wife and followed by the wardens into the glowing healing house.

_Willow raced down the hallway, air heaving out of her lungs painfully as she held her shirt to her nose. Willow stumbled down the hall, eyes burning from the thick smoke and lungs heaving painfully with each gasp. She the wall, hoping to catch her breath but only coughed violently. She could still hear Evelyn screaming her name and begging her to save her, Willow was just glad that her cries were steadily getting closer. The smoke completely obscured the door numbers and with the trauma going on, she really couldn't remember her room number._

_"Evelyn!" She screamed as she kept her hand on the wall, her fingers gliding against door beams with watering eyes. The crackle of the fire was steadily getting louder, the roar of the heat making her ears ring. She paused and hacked, saliva falling to her hands like black tar. Her fear laced into her veins like ice, chills of terror shooting up her spine and making her eyes water._

_"Willow! I'm in here!" Evelyn cried and hope perked into her skin as the scream was the next door down. Heaving herself off the wall, she ran to the next door and went to grab the door knob. Just as her skin touched the copper, a loud singe broke through the roar of the fire and she snapped her hand back. "Shit." She hissed, shaking her hand wildly to ward off the pain. The knob was almost bright red from the intense heat and Willow could have face palmed herself for being so stupid. Even if she had an extra key it wouldn't open this door and the only thing she could do to get to Evelyn, was to kick it in._

_Backing up a few paces she shot forward and crash landed her booted foot to the thin door, thanking every god for the wood being thin and falling in so easily. Kicking the door away to the side Willow opened her arms for her sister, who hurriedly jumped into her arms before running down the long hallway. Willing every ounce of adrenaline into her thighs and legs Willow barreled down the hallway, dodging and spinning away from flames that shot out of rooms and other corridors. Willow took a sharp turn down a corridor where she knew the stairwell was, only to come face to face to angry flames. Licking and snapping at the walls and floor making an ugly black bubbling surface._

_Her heat fell into a pit as her eyes began to water from the thick smoke. She could feel the oxygen being seeped from the air as more and more flames erupted, hearing now falling to a low ring as she again ran down the hallway hoping to find another escape. Evelyn sobbed and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding on tightly as she ran and turned down various corridors and hallways, a cursed hiss every time._

_Tears were freely flowing down Willow's face, making clear trails on her blackened skin as she came to yet another dead end. She gripped Evelyn tight, almost crushing, as she backed into a wall. They were trapped. Every possible escape was closed off by the fire; there was no other way of escape. She slid down the wall with Evelyn still tightly enclosed in her arms, sobbing along with her sister as more flames licked the walls. The air was getting heavy and with the precious seconds she had, she recollected on the wonderful twenty-five years she had. No doubt that Evelyn was doing the same with her mere eight._

_With a defeated sigh and arms tightening around Evelyn, Willow cried along with her sister. They were going to die, she knew it, after trying so hard to reach her sister and get her out of the building, she had failed. She didn't want to die but at this moment she would give anything to allow Evelyn to survive, even staying behind and face the flames alone. Evelyn was only eight; she didn't deserve to die so soon. Willow hugged her sister closer and shifted to where Evelyn was pinned between the wall and Willow's chest, the searing pain shooting up her arms and back._

_It hurts! Oh it hurts! Willow screamed out with a chocking cry as she felt her shirt back and hair be engulfed into flames, her flesh bubbling and melting. More flames shot forward and caught her legs, soon catching Evelyn and the sisters began to scream together as the fire began to take them. Willow tossed her head back with a wail when the heat licked her neck. She stared at the ceiling, bubbling and black with the fire closing around it as spots began to take her vision and soon it was gone forever. She gave out one final wail to the heaven as her heart thumped painfully before stopping forever._

_"Hold her down!"_One of the elf healers yelled as Willow screamed in her sleep, thrashing and kicking about when the healers were trying to remove the charred dead skin. One elf placed his arm to the screaming woman's collar bone, trying to keep her still for Lady Galadriel to sedate but she continued to wail and thrash. Haldir stood off to the side watching the ordeal take place. He could feel in the air the desperation and fear that radiated of this woman, it physically hurt him. He watched as the wounds his people tried to heal began to bleed from her outbursts, tears flowing down her tightly shut eyes and lips pulled back into a painful wail.

Galadriel ached for the young human, working along with her healers to try and keep the woman still and alert for her lull into abyss but the woman continued to scream. By her orders the younger girl was to be settled into a different part of the building, still much too delicate to see her sister in such a state and she was happy she did for this behavior would be scarring. Two elves grabbed her legs while two others held her arms down, giving Galadriel a chance to gently place her soft hands to Willow's wet cheeks, silencing the continuing screams.

Galadriel leaned over and gently pressed her nose to the sobbing girl's. _"You are safe my child. No harm will come to you here. Cease this behavior and let us heal your pain, for you and your sister."_With a soft caress to Willow's cheek and forehead, her jerks, cries and thrashing stopped and she fell back into a deep sleep. The Lady stood from the human and smiled to her healer, nodding for them to continue their treatments.


	4. In the House of Healing: Evelyn

The young elf woman, who Evelyn thought was just beautiful, smiled as she rubbed light silver goo onto her arm and sighed happily as it sparkled. Evelyn smiled as the constant stinging in her arm vanished, replaced with a cool airy sensation. The itch was beginning to disappear as well. The elf turned away from Evelyn, reaching behind her and grabbed a thin shiny woven fabric, wrapping it securely around the young humans arm.

"Better?" The elf asked. Her name was Avelin and was one of the younger, most tender of the elves, a teenager if she were a human, who worked as a healer in the forest. She was assigned the young girl to treat and quickly took it on as she knew enough Westron, hopefully to be able to communicate with the girl.

Evelyn touched her covered arm, rubbing lightly at the soft fabric, the cool sensation on her charred skin enhancing. She nodded. "Yes, it feels better." She paused and looked up at the woman.

Ever since being found and brought here no more than several hours before, she noticed that these people weren't normal, or like her in a sense. Every being she had laid eyes on upon entering this place, they all bore the same hair color. Evelyn herself was a dark brunette with green eyes, whilst Willow was a lighter brunette hue with dark brown eyes. Everyone here all had the same platinum blonde, almost silver hair and blue eyes. Evelyn's eyes traveled up the woman's tall form, long blond hair and blue eyes before pausing on her ears. Perfectly pointed and poking out from her hair. The men that rescued her and Willow, both had the pointed ears as well.

"I hope you don't think I'm being rude but." Evelyn shifted to where she was sitting cross legged and gripped her ankles. "You're not like me and Willow." Her head cocked to the side as well as Avelin's.

The young elf caught most of the words Evelyn said, glad that she spoke slow and calm for her ears to pick up the Westron words. Avelin judged that this young girl had never seen or heard of an elf before.

With a smile she thought of her words carefully, wanting to make as much sense to the human as she could. She lifted a long slender pale white finger toward Evelyn, who raised her eye brow.

"You are a m-mortal. A, uh, human." Her accent was thick and words slightly broken as her brows knitted together. Avelin then took her finger from Evelyn and pointed it to herself, a smile held all the same.

"I Avelin am Immortal; an Elf."

Evelyn's eyes widened to the possible size of saucers when the word slipped through the lips of the woman. She and her sister were with elves, real live elves! She only knew of these human-like creatures from books and movies back home, she grew up them with them in fantasy and only wished they were real. She and her sister died in that fire, she felt her heart stop and final breath leave her along with her vision being lost to growing black dots. She knew she died, she she knew that Willow died as well but where did they go? Is this heaven? She didn't understand how she was sitting before a legendary being of fantasy.

She continued to stare at Avelin and broke her staring when the elf started to shift uncomfortably, fear in her eyes that she may have offended the human.

Evelyn shook her head and grasped the woman's hand, rubbing it and squeezing it before looking into the crystal blue orbs. "You are real." Avelin nodded and gripped the young human's hand with her own. Evelyn smiled, mostly to herself than to Avelin that she was able to actually touch the smooth skin of an elf, be saved by elves and maybe, hopefully, live among them. She wanted to forget the pain of the fire, the fear that gripped her heart in a painful vice and forget the defeated and solemn gaze of Willow when she knew they were going to die and that there was nothing she could have done. At the thought of Willow, Evelyn looked up to Avelin.

"Can I see my sister?" She was separated from her sister upon arriving to this place. The men that had rescued them took Willow down a different hall and even with all the pleadings and cries for her to stay; Evelyn was handed off to Avelin. With her broken words and accent she had tried her best to explain, saying that Willow was in dire need of healing, where she only needed minimal. Evelyn had made a mental note that when she and Willow were up and moving again, she wanted to apologize. Apologize for going back to the room, apologize for Willow having to come and find her and apologize for her being severely burned and killed protecting her with her body. She blamed herself for their supposed 'death' and she feared that Willow was mad at her, or even maybe hate her.

Avelin saw that tears well up in her eyes as they darted around in thought, then sadly watched them fall in clumps down her chin with no movement to stop them. Gently she reached out and lightly grasped the young girl's shoulders, guiding her to her chest and laying the tearing Evelyn's head over her heart. She held the human and allowed her to cry into her robes, rubbing her shoulders and back, hoping to ease the pain that dwelled within.

After Evelyn cried for a few minutes, she raised her head and wiped at her eyes with her bandaged hands. With eyes red and slightly swelled, Avelin grasped her hand and pulled her from the bed, out the door and down the hallway toward Willows room.


	5. Willow's Awakening

She felt weightless; floating through a blinding bright abyss. The searing pain in her back was dull, her arms numb but knew they wrapped around something. Oh all she wanted was to open her eyes and see Evelyn unharmed. With her head lulled back, and the pain beginning to form once more; the sensation of falling made her stomach flip. Her eyes glued shut, her mouth in a voiceless scream she plummeted into the unknown. She didn't know what awaited her and Evelyn, she didn't know if this pain would ever cease. She was just tired and wished to finally fall asleep. With her mind growing quiet, Willow and Evelyn finally landed in their destination.

Willow jolted; eyes flying open and heart pounding. She parted her lips and sucked in a deep breath as she glanced around the pristine white, no, silver room. The walls practically glowed with unearthly light, flooding the room with brightness that made Willows tired eyes hurt. A bandaged hand ghosted to her forehead, rubbing the sore flesh with the tips of her fingers.

"I see you are awake." A calm voice called out from the door. Brown eyes poked from under the bandaged hand to see the hem of very long and silver dress. Willow dropped her arm to her abdomen, eyes growing wide at the woman before her. A woman with very long light blond hair stared at her with a blue eyed gaze.

"I uh. . ." Willow cleared the thick lump in her dry throat. "How exactly did I get here and if I may, who are you?"

The woman smiled kindly and took a step in and with a grace Willow has never seen, seated herself on the bed with her hands in her lap.

"My name is Galadriel." Her voice to the burned woman was like running stream water. "You were brought to me by my march warden. He found you and your sister in the adjacent woods of my realm."

Willow stared at Galadriel with an eyebrow up. What was a march warden? Why were she and Evelyn in the woods when they were in a burning hotel not so long ago? Willow's stomach crumpled. Where was Evelyn? Her head swiftly lurched from left to right, hoping to catch sight of her sister but saw her none. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her heart constricted and breath was finding difficulty leaving her throat.

She went back for her. She knew she did. She kicked in a door for her, held her in her arms and shielding the teen from the flames. Willow cupped her hands over her nose and mouth, sobs wrenching out of her tightening throat. She died. She knew she did. Holding Evelyn tightly to her breast as the flames engulfed her back, the screams for safety that the fifteen year old desperately wanted. She had failed as a guardian.

Galadriel could sense the building panic attack in the grown woman and her brow furred in sadness. When she had touched the girls mind in order to calm her for the healer, she caught a glimpse of the duos past. She saw them in the fire; she saw them take their last breath as the flames grew brighter. It was awfully traumatic. With a slow hand, Galadriel reached over and stroked the newly cut short hair of the woman. Willow reached up and grasped the hand in her hair, then throwing up her other and feeling that her once long and soft hair was nothing more than singed crop at her skull. The tears fell harder.

"Oh my dear Willow." Galadriel soothed as the hand gripped hers tighter. "You are very safe here. You and your sister have nothing else to fear."

Willow gazed up with red eyes and sniffed loudly. "Is Evelyn okay? Is she upset?" She croaked out thick with the sobs.

Galadriel slid her hand down her cheek and wiped away the flow of tears. "She is very safe and is being tended to."

Willow looked around once more. "Why isn't she in here with me?"

"You had an episode from your injuries. You were hallucinating and lashing out to where I had to sedate you for my healers." Galadriel cupped her cheek firmly while stroking the skin with her thumb. "I thought it would be best with after all you both have gone through, was for Evelyn not to see you in that state."

Willow sniffed and dabbed her nose with back of her hand, nodding to what the woman has said.

"When can I see her?"

With a smile and a firm push to Willow's shoulders, Galadriel pulled the blanket up to her neck. "After you get some more rest. You have a lot of energy to store back up before you are even able to move." Galadriel noticed the look in her eyes that was all too familiar for her few thousand years.

"She will be well taken care of I promise you. You are under mine and my wardens protection. Now sleep." With that Willow's eyes drifted closed and Galadriel slipped out the door.


	6. Evelyn sees Lothlorien

By the time that Avelin and Evelyn reached the room that housed Willow, a tall blond woman in white was already stepping out and shutting the door behind her. Evelyn's hopes of seeing her sister dropped to her stomach, her fingers growing limp and descending from Avelin's hand.

Avelin noticed the change in mood of the human girl but nonetheless stood straight and bowed her head toward the Lady of Light.

"My dear Lady." She spoke quietly before lifting her head to a smile on the older elf's lips. Galadriel averted her eyes from Avelin and toward the youngest human; who had her eyes fixed on the closed door. Galadriel stepped forth and stood before the girl, green glassy eyes turning and gazing into her own.

"You must be Evelyn I presume, I am Lady Galadriel."

Evelyn turned her eyes to the glowing lady and a spark of recognition hit her. She remembered her voice from when they entered this place, a voice that sounded like running stream water. She also remembered the glow she had around her, blinding her slightly when she first laid her eyes on her.

She nodded slowly. "I am. I wanted to see my sister; is she okay?"

Galadriel smiled and nodded herself. "She is very well but also very weak. Those burns she sustained were quite troublesome for my healers. Alas you will see her soon; she just needs some more rest."

Evelyn's shoulders dropped with a deep sigh. "Have you talked to her at all yet?"

"Yes, I have spoken with her for she awoke and was slightly dazed. She also asked to see you but we can get to that when she is healed enough."

Evelyn sniffed a bit but kept her eyes away from the tall woman. "Is she angry with me?"

That caught both elves by surprise at that comment. Why in middle earth would Willow be angry with Evelyn? Galadriel lifted her palm and placed it under the girls chin, lifting it so her eyes were locked tear greens.

"My child, why would you think your sister is upset with you?" Galadriel kept her voice soft and calm as she searched the young girls sad eyes, finding nothing but guilt hidden behind the tears. Evelyn closed her eyes and nestled into the hand that held her chin, bring her own up to wipe at her eyes. She had a feeling that Willow would be upset when she saw her, blame her for what happened and the fifteen year old didn't think she could handle it.

"Because." She sniffed and stared once more into the bright blue eyes of Galadriel. "It's my fault for what happened. If I hadn't gone back to our room she wouldn't have had to come for me. I didn't like seeing her so upset when she tried to get us out of the fire and I know she's going to be so angry with me." Evelyn's let all of her fear leave her in quiet sobs as the tears leaked out quicker and let her forehead fall into Galadriel's shoulder, sobs and hiccups rattling her spin and shoulders with their assault. Galadriel's heart shattered at the defeat and fear this little one had in her and for the first time in many years since her own child, she slowly snaked her arms around Evelyn and hugged her close.

Slowly her hand rubbed up and down against the young girls back. "Little one, I assure you that your sister has no ill will toward you. I don't understand why you believe that way."

Evelyn held tightly onto Galadriel's shoulders and let her final tears fall into the silver fabric of her dress before she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I don't know." She pulled away from and kept her hands laced with the high elf. "I went back for something that at the moment I couldn't leave behind and when I heard screaming further rooms down, I got scared and froze; then I felt the heat. I had plenty of time to run back to Willow but I was scared. We died because I'm not brave."

Galadriel let these words, much too broad for a young human sink in. When she tapped into Willows mind to calm her, she saw that the older woman held a permanent face of defeat. That must be the last memory of Willows face that Evelyn remembers before they ended up here. No wonder she believes that her sister is angry.

Galadriel smiled. "Doing what you did to find your sister help is every definition of bravery to me." With a squeeze to Evelyn's shoulders, she stepped back and allowed the young girl to compose herself. Galadriel looked up to Avelin, who kept quiet through the exchange, smiled and nodded her head in the opposite direction; allowing her to go on her way. The younger elf nodded and with soft pat Evelyn's back, she turned and walked down the opposite corridor and disappeared.

"I will have a healer call for me when they get word of Willow's awakening. In the meantime; why don't we take a stroll through the wood, I don't think you were able to appreciate it much when you were brought her earlier." Soft blue eyes bore into the drying greens as she smiled at to lightly sniffing girl.

Evelyn turned her head and stared at the closed silver door before looking up to Galadriel, nodding silently before being lead through the halls and finally out into the trees.

Evelyn gapped at the wonders all around her, especially the size of the gorgeous silver trees. The size of these things boggled Evelyn to no end; she has never seen a tree up so high in her life! They were so tall and wide that they had beautiful spiral staircases running up the trunk and into the tops. Oh if only she could see the look on Willows face, she hates stairs with a passion. Thinking of her sister made her smile fall slightly. Evelyn still hadn't thought of what she was going to say to her older sister. She knew she deserved to be scolded but she just didn't know what she was going to say after said scolding. She sighed lightly.

Galadriel heard the small sigh from Evelyn. The girl was battling in her mind once again. She supposed this wasn't going to end until the two sisters were allowed to finally speak to each other, but till then, Galadriel wanted to keep her entertained as much as possible until that came to pass.

"What do you think, young Evelyn?" She asked with a light smile. She noticed the girls head perk up, snapping from her ails and begin taking in her surroundings. Head whipping back and forth, from left to right and Galadriel noticed a smile on Evelyn's lips.

"It's very. . ." She searched her mind for the right word to describe this beautiful place. "Magical." That was the only word that came to thought. Never once in all her life of living in Virginia; occasionally traveling the states, she has never seen a forest like this. The tress glowed silver with life, the staircases with such architecture that it rivaled the Italians, in her opinion of course. Then there were the locals. All blond with blue eyes and wearing light hues of blue and silver, ears nicely pointed like Lady Galadriel's Avelin's.

Magical really was the only word for it.

"I've never seen anything like it." Green eyes drew upward to see the tree tops with little silver petals and leaves floating to the ground. She lifted her hand from Galadriel's and raised it above her head, capturing a small leaf in her palm. "We don't have places like this from where I'm from." She stroked the leaf lightly, reveling in the silky texture as the wind flowed through her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed deep through her nose. Even the wind sounded like it was singing.

Galadriel smiled placed her palm on the girl's head, eyes opening to stare into her blues. "I wouldn't believe so." She slid her hand from Evelyn's head to her back and gave her slight nudge, the two walking through the leaves and chatting amongst themselves.


	7. Meeting the Wardens

Evelyn was really starting to like it here. She's only been here for about a day but this day has been wonderful. She really enjoyed being around Lady Galadriel, a woman who has been kinder to her in such short time was just amazing. She listened intently as the elf told her little stories that involved the wood; she spoke of her husband and even implied that she was thousands of years old.

Evelyn furred eyebrows then looked up at the smiling Galadriel. "There's no way." She shook her head with a small smile. "You're way too young looking and pretty to be so old."

Galadriel let out a chiming laugh. She was used to having humans be stunned when she spoke of her days on this earth. "Believe it young one. We elves are immortal; we do not age and we do not fall ill." Evelyn allowed that to sink in, then continuing to ask questions and point around with awe on her face.

Something silvery and fluttering caught Evelyn's eye, she squinted and saw that there was something hovering around one of the silver gazebos. Jogging over to the steps of the silver structure she gently cupped her hands around the fluttering object. She kept her hands cupped and light, noticing that whatever she caught was pulsing gently against her palm.

"Lady Galadriel." She called toward the walking woman. She held her cupped hands toward Galadriel's line of vision. "What is this that I caught?"

Galadriel waltzed over to Evelyn and grasped her hands, pulling them apart to see the tiny silver sprite floating around in the girls palms. "That is a silver wood sprite, or a wisp. They are the souls of our ancestors that guard this realm."

At hearing the word 'soul'; Evelyn quickly unclasped her hands and allowed the little sparkle to float away and dance around in the branches. "I didn't mean to catch it." Her voice was quiet as she watched the wisp join others and fly around with the falling leaves.

Galadriel smiled and placed her palm on Evelyn's head. "No harm was done." Galadriel looked up and glanced around the gazebos and staircases before her eyes fell on a handsome sight, a smile tugging at her lips. She saw her Lord Celeborn standing next to Haldir and his brother, Orophin, no doubt discussing warden business and she couldn't pray for any better timing.

"Evelyn." Galadriel called quietly, breaking the young girl from her admiration of a small flower pasture near the central fountain. "I believe some introductory is in order." She led the girl over to the men a few yards away. Evelyn saw where they were going; she could see the very tall men standing around each other and talking amongst themselves. She recognized one off the bat; it was the man that carried her from the woods to here. She couldn't place his name although she knew it started with an 'O'.

Celeborn sensed his wife and quickly turned around to see her approaching with her hand laced behind the young girls back. His heart fluttered at the sight, seeing his wife look so happy and the young girl looking better than she did when she arrived with her sister. He saw that she was wearing a pale green gown and her burns tended with the silver healing cloth. Her hair was also cut slightly, trimmed from the middle of her back to resting at her shoulders in frayed edges.

"My dear wife." He called lovingly and leaned forward to kiss her cheek when she grew near. He averted his eyes from his beautiful Lady to looking at teenaged girl at his lady's side.

"Ah." He stepped forward. "You must be young Evelyn. I am Lord Celeborn, husband to Galadriel." Evelyn looked from the handsome blond man, to Galadriel then back to him with a smile to her lips. Everyone seemed so kind here, unlike from her old life. She nodded to the Lord.

"She spoke of you, sir."

Celeborn smiled at her politeness and turned to his men. Haldir and Orophin were standing statue still just staring at the young girl with smiles in their eyes. He knew that they were glad to see her up and moving with ease. The state she brought in was frightening. Galadriel released gave her gentle nudge to Celeborn, who stood aside so she could see Haldir and his brother fully.

"Do you remember these men, Evelyn?" Celeborn asked as the young girl smiled. She did, she remembered the man that held the sword and called her out from the bush she was hiding in. He towered over her immensely but not menacing, she also recalled he was gentler with her. Her eyes ghosted toward the left and laid eyes on the other man who resembled the other greatly; the man that held her.

She nodded. "I do but I can't remember your names." She shyly looked away from them, not wanting to see the disappointment in their faces for her not recalling her saviors.

Haldir looked over to his brother with a smirk before looking back to the young girl. "My name is Haldir and this is my brother Orophin. We are very relieved to see you alright."

Evelyn stared at the men once more. "Haldir?" she pointed to said elf who nodded. "Orophin?" She pointed to other who again nodded. She smiled.

"Thank you for what you both did. I'm glad I was able to find you two."

Haldir shook his head with a smirk. "You must meet another warden of mine, if it weren't for his gift of eyesight, we probably wouldn't have known you were here at all." It was true. If Rahl hadn't of noticed her movement through the trees, there is a possibility she and her sister would have been found by orcs. Lightly shaking his head he pushed those thoughts away. He and brother got to them, brought them here and they are now safe. That's all that matters at present.

Evelyn turned away from the men and stared at Galadriel. "Do you think that Willow is awake? I really want to see her."

Before Galadriel could answer the young girl, an Elf sauntered up to the Lord and Lady, bowed then gave the answer that Evelyn so desperately wanted.

"She's awake, my Lady."


	8. Reunited

Willow's eyes fluttered open and deep breath was pulled through her nose, her arms snaking out from under the blanket to stretch above her head. The pain was no more, she noted as she stretched her arms further and flexing her fingers apart. The itching pain was no longer there, her skin feeling cool and being able to move was very easy. She sighed and dropped her arms to her abdomen, palms running over the area through the blanket, feeling the rise and fall of her chest. She really was alive.

Sliding her arms to her side she used the palms of her hands to lift her upper body into a sitting position, sighing in peace as her back popped and cracked with an enjoyable ache. Willow really did feel better and after all that has gone down, she really was grateful to all the help she and Evelyn were receiving. Her sister once again flashed through her mind and heart thumped in worry. She has not seen her sister since the fire and not being able to see her was making the anxious fear creep back up.

Willow sighed low and willed her nerves to calm down, Galadriel said that Evelyn was well taken care of and was alright. Now that she was awake she wanted to leap from this bed and find her little runt, crush her in her arms and tell her how sorry she was not coming for her sooner.

With shaking fingers, Willow reached up and grasped her head as an ache was beginning to form. Slowly she rubbed what was left of her hair, cropped to her skull and immensely short and brittle. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to rub her scalp, wishing that with each stroke, her hair would magically grow back to the length and softness it once had. Sliding her hand down the side of her face, she felt bandages on her right eat and cascading down the side her neck and shoulder then disappeared into her back. Her eyes ghosted around the room, eyeing a mirror at the far end with a pitcher and bowl placed at the edge. Part of her screamed to run toward the mirror to see the damages to her features, then other screamed that she was going to be afraid of what she would see.

Choosing the latter, Willow pulled the sheets from her legs, eyes widening at the amount of bandages that were wrapped around both of them. With a wiggle of her toes and all the strength she could call upon, she hoisted her legs over the edge of the bed and with a grip on the nightstand; she lurched forward, rocked on her wobbly heels and finally stood straight.

Taking her time and putting her left foot in front her right, she slowly trekked to the mirror. Her legs ached dully and wouldn't bend at her will very well but she was determined to get to that glass and see herself for the first time. Reaching the table that the pitcher was placed on, she gripped the edge and closed her eyes. Heaving air through her mouth and out of her nose, she turned herself to where she had both hands on the table and she mentally knew she was in front of the mirror.

She was scared at what she would see. She was scared that when she opened her eyes, Freddy Kruger would be looking back at her with a sick smirk. Inhaling through her nose, she held the breath; willing the mental strength she still possessed to open her eyes and accept what she would behold. Opening her mouth she slowly blew out and at the same time, she opened her eyes.

Tear after tear fell down her cheeks in a small stream as her reflection stared back at her. Silver bandages were stuck to her right ear, traveled down her cheek and covered the bridge of her nose. More bandages were glued to the ball of shoulder, collar bone and cascading over she shoulder again then down her back, which was completely covered. She also saw the bright pinkish red skin that was under the bandage, contrasting with her milky skin.

Her teary eyes averted her skin and stared at her head. In her opinion she looked like a burned version of Natalie Portman when she was in V for Vendetta. Her hair was nothing more than a buzzed crop; eyes were blood shot and dark around the rims. She was thankful that her eyebrows were still intact. Air blew through her chapped lips as she reached up and rubbed at her nose, sniffing loudly and letting a cough/sob escape her throat.

Willow knew she took the brunt of fire, keeping Evelyn pinned to the wall with her front, allowing the fire to tear away at her back and disintegrate her hair. She wondered if Evelyn was maimed as bad as she is. Willow prayed to every high god that she wasn't, that would make her heart fall into a deeper pit and make her feel like she failed her sister even more.

A soft knock brought her back to her senses and with her arms flying to cover her front, she shuffled to the end of the room, grasped a robe and through it on with ease.

"Uh come in." Her raspy voice called and the door was opened to see a lovely, to her surprise, man with hip length blond hair that had man assorted braids around his tipped ears. Willow squinted her eyes at the man and confirmed her boggled thoughts, he did have pointed ears.

The man pulled at his robes and entered the room with such grace, it made Willow raise an eyebrow. "I am Huron and I am the head healer of this realm. How are you feeling?" His voice was very masculine for his appearance and spoke with ease that it made Willow want to go back to sleep.

She gripped the robe a little tighter and fully stared at the elf. "I am feeling a lot better, thank you." Her voice was still raspy and she continued to clear it and dry to get it moist again. Huron noticed this and walked to the pitcher where he poured her a glass before handing it to her.

"You had some serious burns, my dear. Some severe enough that I and my healers had a bit of trouble to heal." Huron lifted his hand to Willow then lightly swayed it through the air, to the bed. "Will you have a seat for me please?"

Willow nodded and shuffled to the bed which she was laying in, sat down quietly and sipped on her water as Huron walked around. The tall elf man sauntered over and stood to Willows right with graceful hand knitted together.

"May I?" Willow looked up at the man who looked from her eyes then to her shoulder and immediately placed the water on the nightstand and pulled her right arm from the sleeve of her shoulder and pulled the loose fabric under arm to where it covered her front.  
Huron gently peeled away the bandage from her skin, gently to not harm the woman who slightly hissed in pain, to see that the new red skin under the bandaged was healing quite nicely. It was still tender and even placing his hand over the wound, to feel the dull heat that radiated off the burn. Willow sat quietly and let the man do his work on her but she still had to catch herself from staring at his ears. They were perfectly tipped in a point and his facial features are unlike she has seen on any man. He was just insanely beautiful that she couldn't stand it.

Huron felt her staring and lightly smirked to himself. "Have a staring problem I presume?" Willow heard the laughter in his voice but that didn't stop the blush that flowed from her neck and across her cheeks under the bandages.

"No sir I, uh." She gulped the lump in her throat and dropped her head. "I'm sorry."

Huron chuckled and gently rubbed some newly crushed herbs on her burns. "There is no need to apologize, young one. I was merely poking fun." In all his three thousand years, he has never seen a human so nervous before him. She kept her eyes averted but her human curiosity was getting the best of her as he could still feel her shy gazes on him.

"I hope you won't think I'm rude." Huron stopped his work and stared at Willow who was now fully looking at her with an inquisitive gaze. "What exactly are you?" Her voice was quiet and soft as her eyes gazed over the man before her; blue eyes shining into hers and small smile gracing his features.

"I am an elf, my dear."

An elf? She thought loudly as her eyes widened and again, gazed over the man in front of her and finally stared at his ears. Never in her twenty-five years has she seen ears so pointed or a being so perfect. He really was gorgeous.

Willow pulled her eyes from his and down to her shoulder to watch as his hands redressed the burns and placed new bandages on the seared red skin.

Huron placed the last bandage on Willows shoulder then sealed it with a sticky substance that Willow couldn't place.

With the bandage in place and her robe straightened, Willow grasped her glass and took a few more sips as Huron stood and laced his fingers together. "I will send for word to Lady Galadriel, and then you will be able to finally see your sister." Willow sucked in a breath mid sip and choked on her water. With her palm flat against her chest, she tapped and coughed but nodded happily toward the smiling male elf.

Huron shook his head at the coughing and bouncing woman before walking over to the elegantly engraved armoire and grasped a pale blue, light weight gown. Willow tapped her chest a few more times, the annoying ache in her throat had disappearing and looked up to see that Huron was holding a limp blue dress in his arms.

"I do not believe that you want to see your sister in nothing but a bedroom robe." He handed the dress to Willow, who took the dress and held it before her. It was extremely soft and silky; a very light blue hue was the fabric that it almost looked like it was glowing silver.

She smiled toward Huron who bowed and stepped toward the door. "I will come and get you shortly, and then you'll be able to see your new surroundings." With a slight nod and small smile, Huron disappeared through the door and Willow was once again alone. She held the dress before her once more and marveled at the intricate detail it held with the hemming and bead work. With a low sigh, she shrugged off the robe and tossed on the bed then grabbed the dress.

"How in the world…" She mumbled as she held low then high and looking all around it. She couldn't figure out for the life of her how to put this dress on. There was no zipper in the back or the side and it wasn't that particularly stretchy.

Laying the dress on the bed and fanning it out, she saw that the dress was very wide with long bell like sleeves; the only tight thing about it was under the bust. Then it clicked.

"It's an empire dress." She sighed with a smile and mentally thanked Huron for his ideal fashion sense. Making sure the dress was flipped so the front of it was on the bed; she lifted the skirt and crawled in. When she was fully inside all the fabric, she stood straight and poked her arms through the sleeves and gently tugged the dress into place. Just like she had thought, it was slightly tighter under bust and then from there it flowed down to the floors in curtains. The sleeves were very loose and billowed around her with very little movement.

Willow loved it in a heartbeat.

A knock pulled her from her revelry and looked up to see a smiling Huron poking in. Willow smiled as well and picked up her skirts, jogging out the door with the elf.

"This place really is very beautiful." Willow was in awe at everything she was beholding. The trees were a gorgeous brown, hued with silver and were miles into the air. They were also miles around with spiral stair cases that disappeared into the tree tops. Then there were the people, gorgeous blue eyed and blond haired beings that floated around with such grace it made Willow jealous.

Huron smiled and fell into step with the gaping human. "Not very many humans are allowed to see the wonders Calas Galdahon ."

Willow turned her eyes toward Huron. "Calas Galdahon? Is that what this place is called?" Willow repeated the word in her head, she loved the way the word sounded and she wanted to speak it nonstop.

Huron nodded. "Aye it is the heart of all of Lothlorien." He noted the wonder in her eyes as she gazed around, looking high up into the trees and gazing upon the beauty of the elves that resided here. She was a strange human indeed.

In Willows spinning gaze of wonder she stopped in dead turn, her dress spiraling around her legs and her eyes wide. She saw Lady Galadriel standing amongst group of men with her sister standing by her side; she saw that her hair was cut from the middle of her back up to her shoulders, wearing a pale green dress much like hers. From what she could see, Evelyn wasn't covered in bandages like herself and for that she grateful.

Oh all she wanted was her sister.

Her hand fell from her lips to grasp her tightening throat and with a sniffing hiccup; she felt the loud call cry through.

"Evelyn!"

Evelyn jolted at the yell of her name and she turned around with a whip of her hair. Her eyes welled up with tears and her lips crumpled with into a wail.

"Willow!" She took off from the elves, strength in her legs pumping her forward without command. "Willow!" She cried again and ran faster.

Willow choked out a sob as Evelyn ran toward her at such speed and soon found herself walking toward her, and then getting faster until finally she was barreling toward her with her dress billowing around her.

"Evelyn!" She cried out and as her sister drew closer, she held her arms out and when her fingertips grazed the fabric of Evelyn's dress, she gripped the teen and crashed her sister to her chest, arms wrapped tightly and sobbing into Evelyn's shoulder.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around Willows neck as tight as she could, her left hand reaching up and rubbing her sister's now extremely short hair. Tears flowed down her cheeks and sobs tore at her throat as she gripped her sister tighter.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed into Willows shoulder. "I'm so sorry Willow, It was my entire fault!" Evelyn broke into sobs that wrenched the older sister's heart into a million pieces; it she who should be apologizing, not this little eight year old.

"No, no baby." Willow croaked. "It's me who should be apologizing. I failed to save you, to save us." Willows stroked Evelyn's hair, pushing her face closer to her shoulder, wanting to never let her little sister go ever again. The two girls sobbed together, released their fears together; finally reunited again after a fire tore them apart. All bearing witness to this exchange was the elves that saved them.


	9. No More Apologies

Willow tightly clasped her eyes shut, arms around her still sobbing Evelyn and forcing the growing sear of pain from her mind as she rocked her sister. She could feel Evelyn's fingers grazing over the silver bandages on her burns, each caress making her tears fall faster and another 'I'm sorry' to choke out. With a shaky sigh, Willow snaked her hands down to her sister's waist and gently pulled her away; green eyes finally lying on brown.

Willow reached up and caressed the soft brown hair and gently pushed it away, eyes scanning over her neck and shoulder. Hands sliding down, she grasped Evelyn's right arm and saw only minimal burns but when she looked at the left, she had to steady a deep sob from bubbling. Willow saw that Evelyn's entire left arm and looking to her left leg were very burned and covered in the same silver bandages. Brown eyes tearing, she reached and gently grasped her cheeks; thumbs raking over the slightly burned skin, wet with tears.

She gripped Evelyn's cheeks firmly. "I do not want to hear another 'I'm sorry' from you. There is nothing in this world for you to be apologizing for, you hear me? I'm the one who should be sorry; I should have gone for you sooner." For the millionth time, tears welled and cascaded down her cheeks as she held the crumpling and sniffing face of her young sister.

Evelyn shook her head and gripped the hands on her cheeks. "I went back for my lap top that I stupidly forgot and when I heard people screaming down the hallway I froze. I was too scared to leave. I had plenty of time to run down the stairs to you but I couldn't move. We died because I wasn't brave and I don't ever want to see you look the way did when you carried me. You looked so sad and defeated and it was my fault."

Willow's thumbs were like window wipers, catching the river of tears as they fell down Evelyn's cheeks with sobs. "Evelyn, do not think such things, please. I would do it all over again if I had to. I would toss you to safety and face those flames alone if I had the power. But, we are alive, safe and healing. No more apologies." She reached up and raked the soft brown hair back. "No more sadness."

Evelyn gripped her sisters burned hands, pressing them harder to her cheeks and with her eyes tightly shut with tears leaking through; she nodded with a deep sniffle. Willow and brought Evelyn closer and hugged her tight.

Haldir watched with a heavy heart as the sisters were finally reunited, both apologizing for their deaths. His eyes scanned the sadness and despair that were laced in Willows eyes as she looked over Evelyn for burns. Even when he and Orophin found her, she looked awful but with the skills of his healers, she looked like she was only burned from sun rays. On the other hand, when they found Willow, shock was the only thing he could recall feeling.

When he pulled her from that the tree hollow, the poor woman was still steaming; light puffs of white air floating from her seared black skin. It was horrifying. He really didn't want the young one or even his brother to see her in that state, so he used his cloak to shield her from their eyes. He honestly didn't think she was going to live but he should have never doubted the work of the Lady's healers. She appeared much better than before. Milky skin maimed with red blotches around her cheek and down her neck, he knew that was going to scar; then the rest of the burns that were most sever were coved in the healing cloths. Though even he knew that the sears on her right arm and down her back, may as well be scarred possibly for the rest of her days.

Willow hugged her sister close and looked up to see all the eyes upon them. She saw the Lady Galadriel she met some time ago leaning upon a handsome man, she immediately assumed it was her husband. Galadriel smiled to her which made a flaming blush heat her neck and flare across her cheeks. They witnessed the amazingly deep and cheesy reunion between her and her sister. How embarrassing.

Galadriel smiled once more and stepped toward the sisters. "I am glad to see that you are awake, dear Willow."

She nodded and laced her arms around Evelyn's shoulder. "I am as well. I haven't properly thanked you for all that you have done, so I am extre-

Galadriel raised her hand with a light laugh, silencing the speaking woman. "It is not I you should be thanking for your life." She turned and swayed her arm over to the two men that were standing behind the Lord and Lady. Willow cocked her head to the two men, standing there with arms clasped behind their backs, faces stern yet with kind eyes. Who are they? Willow thought.

"These are the two men that saved you and your sister from the woods." Willow's eyes widened as she stared at the handsome men before them, stance never faulting. She doesn't even remember being in any woods or being saved by anyone. She only woke up in a blinding white room. That's it.

A man stepped forth, eyes scanning to the Lady who nodded. "My warden, Rahl, noticed movements in the opposite woods. It turned out that it was your sister stumbling through the brush. We crossed our border and found that young Evelyn was looking for help after she rolled you into a tree hollow." Willow's hand ghosted up to the top of her sister's head at the man's words. How could Evelyn say she's not brave? Rolling her into a tree hollow and making off into unfamiliar woods to find help, was very valiant. She wanted to scold her for doing so but in the end, she found these men and they were rescued. Evelyn really had some bravery in her.

Willow was at a loss for words. "I don't think I have any words to express how thankful I am to you both. You could have easily left us be but you didn't." She smiled and inclined her head to the man, who to her was very handsome; with long blond hair pulled back into a half ponytail, pointed ears and a slightly larger nose. "May I ask your names so I can thank you properly?"

Haldir smiled. He has never heard a mortal speak with so many manners in his life, used to having mortals slur their words in his presence. "I am Haldir, and this is Orophin. Rahl is really the one who should be thanked for without his trusted eyesight, we would have overlooked your sister's crossing."

"I am in debt to you all. For everything." Evelyn turned her eyes to Willow, leaning her forehead to hers. Willow sighed. "What happens to us now?" She mostly said it to herself as a spoken thought as she didn't know what was to happen to them. Yes these people have saved the sisters lives and gave them healing also shelter but, were they going to ask them to leave? Willow didn't even know where they actually were.

As Willow pondered, her stomach decided it was time sing the sound of its people; rumbling deep within her and making Evelyn laugh before her stomach, too, decided to sing.

Silence fell over the two.

Galadriel and Celeborn smiled at the sisters. "We will discuss your housing after you both have time to eat, Valar knows when that was. Come, let us go and ready ourselves for dinner." The Lady of the wood placed both hands on the sisters backs, slightly more so for Willow and gently guided them to the direction of dinner.

* * *

I'm so glad that this story is being so well liked by everyone and I am very happy to be writing it for you. Now an idea for the next chapter, I know I told myself I would try to avoid it, I will be fast forwarding possibly a few months with Willow and Evelyn staying with the elves. I'm sure you all guessed that the sisters will be staying permanently and I just want to go ahead and confirm it. I've actually gotten a few questions regarding Willows appearance. Yes, I will be making her scarred more excessively than Evelyn since that was the idea from the get go.

She will probably stay scarred throughout the rest of this story. This is a Haldir romance and since he is a beautiful elf, I wanted to make Willow not so perfect. There will be self-esteem and confidence issues down the storyline. I wanted to make this a love story of acceptance and I feel that it will go farther :)

Thank you for being fantastic readers and support and please, keep the reviews coming. Also, if any of you have a specific detail you wish to see, please let me know and I will try to incorporate into the story. I always need little ideas :)

-MidEvilLight


	10. Willow's battle begins

Willow sighed as she placed her feet into the cooling water of the sparkling spring, a sigh of peace blowing past her lips. With her back slumped and her arms reaching down; her fingers flicked through the water as a smile graced her features. It was going on about two months since she and Evelyn were found and brought to this beautiful place. Since awakening and getting used to moving once more, she couldn't contain the wonderment and curiosity that pumped through her veins; she just couldn't sit still.

Aching feelings in her bones made her want to walk and explore, bask in the beauty that was around her. That was mostly it, Willow frowned. Bask in the beauty. Since the fire and her awakening, the scarring of her appearance was starting to take a slight toll on her. She would sit in front of the mirror in her and her sister's new little home, comb in hand and just stare and wish that hair would magically appear for her to play with. Her hair never really grew back and to her; it possibly never would. The feeling of the bouncy curls around her face, tickling her neck and back, she would never feel that again.

Breathing through her nose, she straightened her back and brought her left hand up to her eyes. Her fingers were long and thin, bitten nail beds growled at her and then she stared at the biggest ailment. A pink and wrinkly scar covered the entire front of her hand with its jagged edges. She flipped her hand to her palm and traced the scar with her eyes as it slithered up the limb then disappeared into the sleeve of her dress where a bigger scar waited.

Dropping her hand to her lap, she leaned over to the still water and once again saw another ailment. With her hair so short, everyone had easy access to gaze upon her. The left side of her neck was pink and wrinkled as well as on her shoulder and around her collar bone. She even had a slight scar on her face, making it appear that she had a permanent blush to her nose and cheeks. The only downfall was that it paused her left eye into a slight squint.

This was the new Willow and she just couldn't bring herself to accept it. She's felt the stares and heard the whispers; even though not in English she knew they were directed toward her as the smirks revealed it. Being amongst the mythical elves and their forever beauty and grace, she felt like Frankenstein in the middle of the town square.

The upside was that Evelyn wasn't as badly scarred as she. Her right arm did have a large pink and wrinkly scar that stretched from her wrist to her elbow; making Willow happy that she wasn't hurt any more than that. Since being here for the time they've had, Evelyn was like a different child. She was running and laughing and smiling; her hair bouncing and eyes sparkling. She was particularly fond of Orophin, the elf that carried her. Talking and asking questions to him every chance she could and when he got back from doing a patrol, Evelyn was there being the first to greet him. Evelyn loved it here, her face showed it every day; Willow just wished she could be just as happy as the bubbly teen.

Even back at home she hated being stared at, keeping her eyes downcast and briskly walking to where she was meant to be and now she laughs at how foolish she had been. She would have gladly let people stare all they liked back then if she knew what would be her fate this present second. She could only wish.

Willow groaned. She was being ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. She was self-pitying herself about how the scars made her look, even going as far as being jealous about Evelyn but she just couldn't stop herself. Her hands flew to her temples and rubbed them hard as her brow furrowed in agitation. Pulling her feet from the water, she brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them tightly; eyes gazing far over the wide lake and watching as swan carved boats floated by. A tiny part of her whispered to her that she didn't belong here; living amongst the most fairest and beautiful of creatures. She felt like a caterpillar among butterflies with no hope of becoming an idea of beauty amongst those most glorious. She had once dreamed of being married, having little ones call her momma but now. Willow blew a tiny leaf from her face and watched it float to the water. Those dreams were scorched away by cackling heat.

Her thinking was scaring her. Willow tucked her chin and rested her forehead on her knees. She was starting to scare herself.

Evelyn twirled her fingers into the hem of her silver dress, brows furrowed and lip in her teeth. Her elven friend, Derenil, sighed and switched arms that held a slip of paper with written Elvish speak scribbled upon it. Since being found and living amongst these being for almost three months, Evelyn really wanted to learn the language. Orophin usually taught her but with his increasing time at the borders, she wasn't learning as fast as she wished. Then she met Derenil.

The first two weeks that she and her sister had been living in Lothlorien, she noticed that her sister was starting to go off on her own and just sit. It worried her greatly but every time she confronted her about it, Willow would just smile and wave her off to either go explore or find Orophin, which she would do and leave her to her thoughts. She had met Derenil very shortly after that, finding her sitting in a gazebo with a book in her hands. Evelyn was surprised that she was brave enough to go and introduce herself and even more surprised with the elf spoke English very well.

Evelyn groaned and rubbed her cheeks as she eyeballed the script once more. _Sut naa lle umien sina re_was written on the card_._She recognized it, Orophin always said when she would go and greet him at the front gate but why couldn't she place it?

"Uh is it…" She tapped her lips as a greeting flowed through her mind. "How are you?"

Derenil was pleased and smiled before placing the card down. "You were close." She said. "It's 'how are you doing today?' _Umien_is 'doing' and _Sina re_is 'today'. You were very close,_mellonamin._" Derenil placed the card in the very large pile and stretched her back. They've been practicing for the past hour and sitting cross-legged with a slumped back was beginning to become painful.

"How is your sister fairing?" Derenil inquired as Evelyn stretched her arms above her head with a moan. How was her sister fairing? She honestly didn't know. Evelyn placed her fingers in her lap and played with them once more.

"She's been kind of sad, I guess." She mumbled.

Derenil's shoulders slumped at the solemn gaze in her friends eyes. "What do you mean 'sad'? Does she not like it here?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No of course not, she loves it here. It's just…" Evelyn sighed and turned her gaze from her dress to her friend. "She's been getting looks from people; you know, because of her scars, some not very friendly. I guess she picks up on it and it degrades her."

Derenil nodded her head to Evelyn's words and her heart ached for young Willow. "She just needs time I suppose." Derenil inquired as she reached over and grasped Evelyn's hands. "Some of the ellons and elleths here, though not all, are very vain. Nothing will change that." Evelyn sighed and nodded. She has met some very aloof elves since she been here but Willow was the one getting the brunt of their aloofness.

"I guess you're right." Evelyn sighed. "She was so pretty, back home. Long hair, clear skin, a smile that blinded." Evelyn smiled. "I still see her like she was; she hasn't changed at all in my eyes."

Derenil smiled at her friends words and in her few hundred years, she has never heard words like hers. These sisters were special. Both of the girls head jolted upward as the sound of a horn sounded at the opening of the forest. It was the horn of the wardens when they returned from patrol. Evelyn smiled and bolted to her feet, arm swinging behind her and grasping Derenil's hand.

"They're back." Evelyn smiled and the girls took off once more toward the entrance with tiny spark of a plan swimming through her head regarding her sister


	11. Tearing down the walls

Haldir saw Rahl bring the horn up to his lips and blew once more, sounding the end of their week long patrol. In those slow seven days, they managed to kill less orcs than usual. One herd, the size that chased him and his brother from the adjacent wood, trekked across their plains but were killed quickly. Since then, very few were spotted.

Haldir picked up his pace and clasped Rumil on the shoulder, earning a smile from the younger sibling. _"You didn't miss any this time brother. I am very proud."_ Rumil heard the sarcasm in his voice and with a chuckle, pushed his elder brother away; holding his bow tightly.

_"I'm glad to finally have your approval, dear brother_." Rumil held smirk on his lips as Haldir let a chuckle loose and after what felt like years, they finally entered through the gates of Galdahon; earning nods from the wardens standing at either end. Orophin stepped a head of his brother by a few paces and just like every time before, little Evelyn and little Derenil were leaping down the steps to greet them; smiles forming on the brothers lips at the sight.

Evelyn let out a panting wheeze, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath whilst Derenil just stood there like she didn't even run the mile to this spot. Ororphin chuckled and placed his hand on Evelyn's head, green eyes turning up to his blues and a toothy smile to form.

"You do not have to do this every time we come back from patrol, little one." Orophin said lightly as he gave her hair a good ruffle.

Evelyn grasped his wrist and removed his hand from her hair. "I know but what else have I to do?" Haldir shook his head at their relationship. Since the incident in the woods and getting used to living in Galdahon, Evelyn had been glued to Orophin's side. If she wasn't with her sister, she was with his brother; him teaching her their language and her asking him every question she could come with. It made his heart warm. At the thought of Willow, Haldir's blue eyes scanned the area and not seeing the woman in sight. In fact, he hardly ever saw her among the people.

The only time he did get a look at her was when he would be leaving for patrol, walking past the lake dock and seeing her sitting alone with her thoughts; feet in the water and watching as the boats drifted by.

"Little Evelyn." He called and the young girl turned away from Orophin to look up at him. "How is your sister fairing?" His curiosity on the woman was strong and most of the time it annoyed him. He had never been interested in humans until these two and the mystery that the eldest carried around her, it drove his senses mad.

Evelyn turned and looks over at Derenil, who was deep in conversation with Rumil and decided to tell Haldir what she told her elf friend. She turned and locked eyes with his. "She's been kind of sad."

Haldir kneeled before Evelyn. "What do you mean?"

Evelyn sighed and let a little shrug move her shoulders. "She's been getting a lot of looks from people, about her scars and some aren't very nice." She noticed that Haldir's blue eyes darkened a tad at that mentioned, but continued. "It's been degrading her and all she wants to do is hide from people. Although with the nasty looks she gets, I honestly would want to hide from them too." Evelyn turned and stared back in the direction she knew Willow was. "I'm worried about her."

With a turn of her neck, she saw that Haldir was staring in the direction she was, eyes still a bit dark but an expression concerned.

Willow opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. Had she really been here till nightfall? With a snap of her neck, she jolted her head upward only to crash it back into her knees when the sun burned her eyes. She had only taken a small nap. With a groan and a pop from her back, she placed her fingers at her eyes and rubbed the soreness from them before blinking to get her sight in order. She really didn't know how long she had been sitting but for the past two months, she never knew.

With a sigh she stretched her knees out, flexed her toes and dipped them into the cool water with a hiss of pleasure. Her butt hurt to high heaven but for the present time, she was too lazy to move herself. Willow gripped the end of her wide sleeve and pushed it up to see a bright red blotch from where her head was laying.

"At least that goes away." She whispered and flexed her arms above her head, both sleeves falling down to her shoulders. Air blew past her lips as she brought her arms down and again examined them. Fingertips grazing gently over the burn, she lifted her eyes to see three elf women waltz by toward a boat. They were gorgeous, tall with cascading blond ringlets and dainty pointed ears.

Willow fixed her sleeve and made sure her high neck line was in order before placing her hands in her lap. One elleth turned away from her friends and locked her sights on the burned human.

_"Lossendes, look over there." _The elleth mentioned looked up from her hands and smirked.

_"Ah Maedes, it's that burned human Lord Haldir brought." _Lossendes smirked and tapped her elbow to her friend. _"Her presence draws my eyesight away from such beauty of waters and boat." _The two elves laughter chimed through the air.

The third elleth, whose name is Alatáriël, looked from her laughing friends and over to the burned woman, whose form was trembling with each laugh that was chimed. Pity scorched her soul as she followed her friends to their awaiting boat.

Willow breathed out and wiped at her eyes. "You are ailed." She heard behind her and with a whip of her back, she saw that Haldir was standing behind her. She blinked tears away before bringing her hand up again to wipe them away. She didn't even hear the Warden horn; she must have really been asleep.

"I didn't know you were back." She sniffed and pulled her sleeves further down to cover hands, placing them in her lap as Haldir stepped closer.

"I saw those elleths." Well that was blunt. Willow thought as her head dipped lower.

Haldir pinched his nose. He shouldn't have been so blunt.

With a sigh, the handsome elf took a seat on the dock next to Willow; whose head was still lowered and fingers playing with the hem of her dress. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Willow" He spoke softly. " You've been here quite some time and yet I or anyone else has hardly seen you around the city."

Willow shrugged and continued to play with her dress. "I guess I like to sit and enjoy the view." Her voice was low and sad as her eyes fought to stay away from staring at the beautiful elf. He was making every nerve sing and her self-consciousness rise at the same time.

Haldir sighed and decided to just get to the point. "I spoke with Evelyn." He noticed her tense. "She's worried about you."

"She is isn't she." That wasn't even said as a question. Haldir looked at her slightly and watched her stare at the water, pulling on her sleeves to make sure that no scar was shown. She knew she was causing her sister worry. His eyes averted her arms and ghosted up to the scar poking from her high neck line, tracing it up her neck to her cheek and ear.

"She is." He said and turned to look at her fully, reaching out and grasping her fidgeting hand. "I am as well." Willow's fidgeting stopped yet her heart nearly burst out of her chest with fear and something else she couldn't place.

Haldir could basically see the battle that this young woman was having with herself and it broke his heart to see her in such agony. Since finding her and being around her very minimal during the past few months, he felt a draw toward her. A pull that made him want to be around her as much as he could. He gripped her still hand firmer. Now he finally got his chance.

Willow sniffed and tears began to leak from her eyes. She was tired; tired of battling with herself, arguing with her conscience that spewed nasty thoughts at her. She gripped Haldirs hand tightly in her own. She didn't want to feel sad anymore, she kept telling herself she would get over it and soon be up and running with her sister but that has yet come to pass. All the mean glares, the unknown whispers and just the way some elves walked around her, it was breaking her into pieces.

Haldir sat in silence and let Willow crush down her walls. That was the first step he believed that she had to accomplish and from her tears and the grip she held on his hand, it must be working. This poor woman has yet to have anytime to grieve; cry for her death, cry for acceptance of her appearance and finally just will herself to be stronger. Raising a hand, he gently placed it on her back and rubbed slow circles as her sobs began to rock her form.

"You must let this go, Willow." Her sobs came quicker and soon had her other hand over her eyes. She knew he was right, her lips crumbled with a whimper and her hand gripped his. She knew that she should have let this go a long time ago but she didn't know how. She didn't want to crack and crumble in front of Evelyn; Willow knew that she didn't need to witness that, so she held it in until finally she would magically get over it. Bottle it up and store it away as a memory she would someday forget.

Willow finally opened the bottle. Crumpling into the elves shoulder, she cried. She finally let all of this negative energy leave in big tidal waves and with each sob she felt it leave her soul in one big slam. She felt Haldir detach his hand and wrap his arm around her shaking shoulders, pulling her close to his chest bringing his other hand to the back of her neck; rocking her and whispering to her in his lovely language.

Now she knew why she waited so long. Willow buried her crying face into the softness of his grey cloak and fisted some of the fabric. She didn't want to do this task on her own and as she cried, she thanked every divine being for being able to have this man at her side.


	12. Note from the Author

To my readers! At the moment I am working on the next chapter and as I'm writing, I decided to make a very large change. I'm sure you all saw my intention that Orophin and Evelyn will possibly be a couple later on in this story and I've noticed that I made her bit too young. I have decided from now until whenever I finish this story, Evelyn will not be eight years old but at least fourteen or fifteen years old, maybe the latter, and plus I decided that I don't want a giant age gap with her and Willow. I will go back and edit the earlier chapters so new readers won't be overly confused. As I read over past chapters and writing the new one, I saw that I'm making Evelyn extremely bright for her age at present and I'm slowly starting to put hints in there about her and Orophins growing relationship. I hope you all bear with me for the time being and I will have the next chapter out soon!

~MidEvilLight


	13. Under the Golden Trees

Evelyn stared as Haldir's cloak disappeared by the trees as he retreated to find her sister like she had planned. She smiled and turned toward Orophin, who was handing his bow and sword to a lesser warden. Pursing her lips together, she recalled the language lessons he had helped her with; though with him and his brothers at the border; Derenil had taken it upon herself to help teach her. Which Evelyn greatly enjoyed.

_"Was it busy at the border?" _She could hear that she sounded the words to the best of her ability but the accent, she messed that up. The warden who was taking Orophins weapons even shook his head with a small chuckle before stepping away.

Orophin was surprised at how well she was catching on with their language. Her accent was pretty off with the words she used but not bad for a beginner. He handed the rest of his weapons to a trainee warden, sharing chuckles at Evelyn's elvish before turning to her.

_" You're improving well on your elvish, my friend." _He spoke slowly in order for her to catch the words and translate them in her head, the young girl nodded and smiling. _"The borders were bare, few orcs passed through but not as many as before."_

Evelyn listened to each word he spoke and deciphered what he was saying. She remembered that the first phrase she learned was _Mellonamin , _Which meant 'my friend' and that was what Derenil said whenever they meet and it stuck with her. She heard 'Ork' and 'few' which she was pleased to hear.

_"I'm glad that you are well." _It was choppy but that little sentence made Orophins heart smile. This little human, for her age, is extremely bright and old souled. He enjoyed her company more than his brothers at some times. She was quiet, inquisitive and always wanted to stroll through the woods and bask in its ethereal beauty. Yes she is a human and most of the elves here held a distain for them, he can't count the many a time when an elf would utter a snarky comment and with her knowledge in their language growing, she can understand them, but before she could look up to him with sadness in her eyes, he was already glowering toward the individual.

With a few rolls of his shoulders and a sigh, Orophin offered his arm to Evelyn who accepted with a smile. She laced her right arm through his left and with a wad of her dress fabric in the other; the duo strolled from entrance gate and into the city.

_"I see that Derenil has been teaching you well." _The elf smirked at her blank face and furrowed eyebrows. He could see that his elvish went through one ear and out the other and let a hearty laugh leave his throat when she covered her face.

"I suppose you need a bit more practice with our language." Evelyn let a groan escape and he tapped her hand in encouragement. "Do not fret; in time you will be fluent in our elvish more so than your English."

Evelyn smiled to herself and gave the handsome elf's arm a squeeze. She wanted to desperately learn his people's ways and continue to grow less concerned of her old life. With no technology or cars or any other thing she had before here with her now, she had accepted it better than she thought she would. No texting, no internet, no car and even all of her friends back home rarely crossed her mind. Their name and face would flash behind her eyes once or twice within the day and that was it, no worrying and no dire wish to see them. They were becoming a distant memory.

Because of this man at her side.

Her eyes averted up to the handsome blond elf and like many times before, her heart fluttered. She enjoyed his company when Willow would much like to sit and wallow in her sadness, making him the light that made her smile when her sister made sadness flow through her.

When she was found in the woods months ago, even then she felt a pull toward him and she, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why. The safety he made her feel, the smiles he gave her when he returned from patrol, Evelyn couldn't get enough of it.

With a smile to her lips, she leaned her head against his shoulder as they strolled under the trees and through the gazebos. "I sure hope so." And with that, the two continued their walk through the city, occasionally stealing glances and smiles from passerby's as they went about their day.

Willow breathed a shaky breath as she gently raised her face from Haldir's chest, sitting straight and wiping at her face with quivering hands; the hand of the handsome elf still upon her back.

She sniffed. "I'm sorry." Reaching up and wiping at her eyes with the hem of her sleeves, sniffing and sighing as she tried to pull herself together. She just cried her ever loving heart out to this man, a man who she's barely spoken to the months she's been here; soaked his cloak with her tears and sought the comfort her loved sister couldn't give her.

Haldir gave her a few seconds to recuperate herself before gently wrapping his hands around her cheeks, left thumb caressing the soft pink burn on her cheek; catching a stray tear from her deep brown eyes. He couldn't place it but amongst her burns, he saw a very beautiful woman with brown eyes that were seared into his mind. Yes, she was heavily scarred with the healed pink skin but other than that, he could look at her for hours. He did notice that her hair was slowly but surely growing back, not so much a buzzed crop but a light feathered bob.

He caressed her cheek once more. "You have nothing to be sorry from, Willow; Absolutely nothing." His grip on her cheek became firm but remained gentle. "You have been bottling up these impurities and you had to release them sometime soon."

Willow sighed and leaned in his hands, he was right after all. She didn't know how much longer she could have lasted with all of that negative energy boiling inside her. Oh, and she must of made Evelyn felt, being selfish with her own trials to the point of waving her away. She sighed slowly and stared at the blue eyes Haldir possessed, getting lost in their depths. They were nice, she thought. This is the closest she's ever been to him and all the other glances she had of the March Warden, he was stern and held a cold demeanor toward his lessers; but seeing him like this, all kind and gentle, she enjoyed it very much.

With a smile and snaking his hands from her cheeks to her hands, he stood to his feet and brought Willow up with him. "You've been wallowing far too long." With that he hooked arm through his and lead her away from the harbor and into the middle of the city, a pale green cloak left behind where the young woman sat.

* * *

Hello readers! Well, heres the next chapter as promised and I'm very glad that you took Evelyn's change nicely, now I can get other ideas flowing. I may be a little late with the next since I have my college finals all next week and week after so It will be a bit till the next chapter! Although speaking of the next chapter, I've been wanting to add an action scene in some form or other. I read that in the movie, theres a deleted scene on where Lothlorien gets attacked by goblins so I'll somehow incorporate that in the next (: If any of you have any ideas you would like to see in the next chapter please let me know, I'll very appreciate it!

Happy Reading!

~MidEvilLight


	14. Brown and Gold

Willow groaned and raised her hand to her neck, palm covering her scar and eyes darting around her in anxious worry. Haldir still had her other arm trapped in a lace with his; preventing her from covering herself with both as other elves passed by with eyes scanning her form. She felt like she was going to be sick. Most of the elves walking around were beautiful females that were completing chores or carrying fabric to little shops. Some would stop and stare, just stare as she walked with the March warden; eyes blank and blue to where she couldn't read the emotion behind them. If only she hadn't left her cloak by the harbor.

She groaned lightly but it went unnoticed Haldir. "Lady Willow, calm yourself and do not fret." He said lowly and by the nice baritone of his voice, her nerves stopped their humming only slightly.

Willow locked eyes with a passing elleth before sighing and attempting to mold herself into Haldir's side. "They're staring at me; all of them, stopping what they are doing only to gawk at my haggard appearance. I must go and get my cloak." In a fit of blind ambition, Willow turned sharply in an attempt to back track to the harbor but Haldir's grip on her arm was that of a vice. Stopping her in her tracks and gently wrapping an arm around her waist and got her walking in the previous direction.

"Then let them stare, allow them to cast their eyes on you." Gently he slid his hand down her arm and laced his fingers through her own, thumb stroking the trembling skin. "You have nothing to hide or be ashamed of and must learn to accept yourself. "

"But I can't." She gripped his hand tight and down casted her eyes. "I feel like an ogre among fairies, I'm sure everyone else is thinking the same thing."

"Then let them. You are harming no one but yourself with that thinking, giving them what they expect from you with this behavior. Show them you are strong; show them they have no power over you, besides. . . Haldir gripped her hand with his and gave her smirk. You're at my side so nothing will happen to you."

Willow sighed and leaned her scarred cheek to his shoulder. He was right after all; she was giving the others what they wanted, fueling the fire and only making it worse for herself. She raised her eyes and once again locked them with a ellon and elleth, both blond and beautiful. They smiled at her with an incline of their head but Willow didn't respond, only down casted her eyes to her and Haldir's interlaced fingers.

They continued to walk through the woodland city, passing by elves that, to Willow's surprise, smiled and gave a friendly nod toward her and Haldir. Her heart pounding in her chest, she also nodded to them but then averted her rigid posture and gripped Haldir once more. She had no idea where he was taking her, they walked around in circles it seemed to her but then again, everything looked the same. The trees, the stair cases, the fountains and gazebos; It was all just a gorgeous repetition. Willows brown eyes ghosted around, taking in all the sights that she had denied herself over the past few months and enjoyed being in a comfortable presence of the man at her side.

Willow breathed deep, inhaling the rich forest air and turned over her shoulder to gaze at a very intricately designed fountain until her eyes caught a sight. Stepping from the side of fountain, she saw Evelyn, smiling and beaming with a rich sparkle in her eye as she held the arm of a man. Orophin, was his name that she had remembered and he was also smiling down to her, lips moving in speak that she couldn't hear but whatever he said, it made Evelyn release a chiming laugh. Willow continued to stare, halting Haldir in his tracks to gaze at the happiness that radiated off of Evelyn in a golden aura. The heart of the burned woman was soaring and thumped lightly with warmth. Her sister was a young lady, a gorgeous one at that with her dark brown hair and light skin.

She was wearing a long sleeved dress so her large scar on her arm was hidden but other than that, her beauty blended into the forest like watercolor. Willow breathed in a sigh and pushed a smile to her lips as the couple continued to stroll through the trees, arms interlinked and chatting up a storm. She had been selfish to Evelyn for the long while they have been here. Pushing her away to wallow in her own self-pity with no energy to keep up with the always smiling sixteen year old.

Letting her be happy and smiling with Orophin, Willow felt that was one of the few blessings she could allow to make up for her actions from months passed.

Haldir watched as well as his brother and Evelyn strolled and disappeared within the trees, looking down to Willow when a sigh escaped her lips. "She's rather fond of him, isn't she?" She asked as she turned and continued to walk in their previous direction.

Haldir matched her pace and laced her fingers back through his. "Yes, I believe so. Ever since you both arrived here, she had an attachment to Orophin."

"Also I've pushed her away so much; she had no other choice to find another companion." She whispered and her head hung low, wishing she had her long locks to her create a shield around her forlorn features.

Haldir sighed and gave her arm a squeeze. "She understood that you were in a dark place the last few months. She knew that you needed time to yourself to get your thoughts together."

Willow breathed deeply and raised her eyes to his blues and deemed him to be right; but the guilt of shoving her sister away, not wanting to confide in her was still going to be branded into the back of her mind. Willow jerked her head up when Haldir made a sharp turn and started to walk on a different path.

"I almost forgot." He started and sent a smile down to the confused woman. "There is a guest waiting to meet you."

* * *

Haldir and a flustered Willow stepped over the last step of the grand stair case of the Lord and Lady. Willow sucked in air like an asthmatic on a football field that ran all the way around; her lungs hurt, her legs ached and she leaned on a smirking Haldir as she kept a palm over her heart to try and steady its pace. God she hated stairs.

"You're not going to keel over are you?"

Willow raised her hand to silence him as she regulated her breathing and stood straight. Her skin felt warm and she felt a slight perspiration on her brow but with a breeze flowing through and with the help of her flapping palm to her face, she began to feel better.

"Next time. . . She breathed deep and swallowed a lump in her throat. You're carrying me."

Haldir smiled and patted her back, getting her to walk with him toward the throne room of the Lord and Lady. Willow straightened her back again and gripped her pale green dress, tugging it down and running palms over the fabric in hopes of smoothing the wrinkles as they entered the shining white room.

Once inside, immediately Haldir bowed toward his superiors and Willow clasped her hands together, bowing her head lightly toward the radiant elves before her.

"You may rise young ones." Galadriel's chiming voice echoed through the walls as Haldir stood and Willow lifted her head to see Galadriel with Celeborn at her side, along with a very handsome dark haired elf man standing with them. This was the first time Willow has seen an elf with such dark hair, thinking that all possessed the blond hair and crystal blue eyes. This man had dark chocolate brown hair and dark kind blue eyes. She even noticed that his garb was much different than Celeborns. While the Lord of Lothlorien wore blues and silvers, this man wore gold's and dark brown.

"Ah this must be young Willow, I presume." His voice was low and kind as he gestured a smile toward her.

Galadriel raised her hand toward Willow and with an encouraging push from Haldir, she was walking toward the blond woman and slipping her hand into hers; allowing herself to be pulled in front of the new comer.

"Willow, this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Galadriel placed a hand on the burned scar of Willows shoulder, squeezing it in a gentle fashion.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Her voice was quiet and shy as she kept her head low and averted his gaze as she felt his eyes traveling across her skin.

"Celeborn and Lady Galadriel told me of your coming to this realm, however so mysterious; I believe it is the work of the valar." Elrond raised his hand toward Willow who still and gazed at the perfect skin of his palm. "May I see your arm, Lady Willow?"

Willow looked from Galadriel to Elrond with uncertainty but Galadriel grasped her wrist gently. "Elrond is a healer, dear. The best and most sought after in middle earth." Willow lifted her arm from Galadriel and held it toward Elrond, who took it gently.

Lord Elrond's brow furrowed at the twisting and jagged pink scar on Willow's milky skin. He pushed up her sleeve and saw that it traveled up her appendage the disappeared into her back. Gently taking her chin in his fingers, turned her head to the right and traced the pink and wrinkled scar from her shoulder, to her under chin and ear. He noticed that the back of her neck was heavily scarred as well.

Turning her head to face him again, he could see, clear as day, the turmoil raging in her eyes and the sadness that dwelled deep in the deep brown pools. His heart clenched.

"Lady Galadriel explained in the letter the severity of your burns, my dear; but I wouldn't have believed it until I witnessed it for myself." He gripped her hand and patted it gently almost fatherly. "I am sorry but there could be only little that I can do to help." At that Willow's form completely slumped and her hand went limp in Lord Elronds. Tears punched the back of her eyes and her throat tightened. That was just what she didn't want to hear.

"My dear. . . Elrond gripped her limp hand in his and teary eyes looked up into his. At that moment he saw the helplessness and defeat in her eyes. I have with me some medicinal herbs that we use to treat fresh burns; I have yet to see anything that could fade old scars. I will have to do some research but I am willing to help you as much as I can."

Willow nodded and took her hand back only to rub at her eyes. "I understand. . . She sniffed and looked at Elrond as well as the Lord and Lady. At least my hair is starting to grow back." She made a teary laugh before sniffing again lacing her fingers together.

Elrond smiled lightly at the young human before placing a gentle hand on her shoulders. "Your scars do not define you. Let your beauty shine through."

Willow sniffed again and nodded toward the dark haired elf before backing away and taking Haldir's side again. Elrond smiled to Willow then to Galadriel and Celeborn. "I believe my work here is done for the moment, my friends. I must return to Rivendell and look amongst my medical tomes. I appreciate your hospitality as always." He bowed and turned to Willow and Haldir.

"I give you my word that I will try to help you, I just don't wish for you to get your hopes up to high." Willow nodded at his words and let them sink in. She's dealt with the scars for almost three months and she's slowly starting to get used to having them. Extremely slowly.

Elrond straightened. "With that I will take my leave. Goodbye my friends." He smiled and then was escorted out of the room with two other dark haired elves that Willow just now noticed looked exactly alike. With a sigh she leaned her head on Haldir's shoulders, eyes feeling heavy as she desperately wanted to go back to her little home and curl up for a nap.


End file.
